Simple Lies
by Ako1209
Summary: Urushiharaxmaou fic because there really isn't enough fanfiction on this show. Now let's get to an actual summary Maou notices Urushihara acting strange and decides to find out what's wrong when he finds Urushihara begins to act strangely when he returned home. this leads to things that even the Devil didn't know... This will probably be mostly in luci's pov but hey he's adorable
1. The usual

_When text is in this it's the character's thoughts._

A/N this is a quick warning that I'm new to 's workings so I might have some issues and that I may change the rating later on as the story progresses as well as quick disclaimer, I, unfortunately don't own the devil is a part timer, that belongs their owners but the plot and story is mine, (I also have this on watt pad so don't report me ^. ^) now with that let's begin the story...

Luci pov:

I was alone... **Again.** It wasn't that unusual with Maou working the day and Ashiya was over at Suzuno's to help her with some cleaning, or at least that's what I think. I honestly blocked out Ashiya not really wanting to hear his complaints about me, I only tuned back in when the door shut. I sighed honestly it was blessing and a curse. On one hand I didn't have to deal with their complaints but on the other hand it leaves me alone to think and that can go either way...Most of the time it doesn't end well. Hence why I'm sitting on the computer looking up some sort of anime that might make me feel better, at least slightly the first thing I watched was a show called Madoka Magica, girly I know but when you have all the time in the world at home; you tend to watch anything. But that was a poor decision in the end. It ended up leaving me crying silently at the end of it and my darker thoughts running though. _Weak. Useless. Unworthy_. I shook my head to try and stop these thoughts, it wouldn't be good to break down and have someone barge in. I don't want to explain myself to them, especially when I know they probably don't care about me and more on whether or not I'll misbehave and cause more trouble _for " my lord."_ I sighed and got up. Well... I tried to but my legs had fallen asleep so I fell forward onto my face. Pain blossomed from my mouth and a metallic taste filled my mouth. I groaned in pain as I clutched my chin. I quickly walked over to the sink once o was able to move and spat into it. I frowned when I saw the blood and a tooth lying amidst all of the blood. I grabbed the tooth and turned on the water to wash the blood away. I pocketed the tooth and placed a bandage on the cut on my chin. _"You deserved that for your uselessness"_ this reminded me of why I fought with Olba, at least for a while. He had told me I was essential, I was needed and I could get my wings back, I could finally get back the respect I lost when I rebelled against heaven even with Lord Stan as a general I was disrespected. I watched the blood run down the drain mesmerized by the simple action. I heard footsteps coming to the room as the last traces of blood disappeared. I quickly used my hair to cover my bandage and I sat at the computer and opened up to one of the RPGs that I was playing before I stopped to watch anime. The door slammed open.

"ASHIYA!" a young and annoying hero's voice yelled. Emi barged into the room and I frowned slightly.

"Huh? Hey NEET where did Ashiya go and why'd he leave you of all people alone here." she asked. I tried to ignore her and it was working till she slammed the laptop shut startling me

"HEY I asked you a question, demon." she demanded.

"Be careful! If you break the laptop Maou won't buy another one **and** I'll get an ear full from Ashiya, I don't know why you want Mr. House wife but he's over helping Suzuno or something." I finally replied. She was giving me a weird look before she grabbed my chin and turning the bandages side into the light

"What the hell happened to you?" I grimaced and ripped my face out of her hand.

"It doesn't matter, just go find Ashiya and leave me alone." Emi completely ignored my request and continued the interrogation.

"Is that... Blood on your teeth?" My eyes widened, _was it_ _ **that**_ _obvious?_

"And if it is?" I asked glaring at the magenta haired girl. "What did you do." she growled. "I swear if you hurt anyone..."

" I didn't, calm down _"hero"_ I didn't hurt anyone I did this to myself, besides if I left that would mean I could get arrested idiot, I have enough problems so have a little faith in the fact that I'd rather have Wi-Fi than be in prison." I interrupted. She seemed a little surprised at my outburst but by then I had turned back to my computer and Ashiya and Suzuno walked in.

"Hero Emilia, what are you doing here?" The Suzuno questioned. Once Emi explained that she was looking for Ashiya because she needed him to come see some person called Rika later. Ashiya said he would have to ask "sire" and then began to complain about my lack of usefulness but by then I had tuned them out. After all, who wants to hear about what they already know. I sighed. _Back to the usual..._


	2. Pushing too far

Luci's pov:

Maou didn't get home till later, not that it mattered. Nope not at all _... It figures that I'm in love with a straight guy. I mean of all people I could like it just had to be him._ By the time Maou got home Ashiya had returned from his little trip with Emi and Rika and I had cleaned my mouth out so no one else would notice or know of what happened. Of course it wasn't till the hero threatened him that he actually went of course. When Maou came home he looked exhausted.

"Urushihara, here's your dinner." Maou said handing me one of the generic noodles packages that I was unfortunately used to. I ignored him, as hard as that was; and continued to stare at computer screen, I wasn't in the mood to eat and my mouth and jaw still hurt so eating probably wouldn't help.

"Come on Lucifer I'm not in the mood to deal with your attitude today."

"I'm not hungry." I replied in a monotone.

"Lucifer, I'm not playing around. You need to eat, these bodies need food or they weaken and die and knowing you, you haven't eaten because that would involve getting up." He persisted. _Not like either of you would care if I died._

"Huh?"

 _Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

"Nothing" I said hurriedly.

"No. You said something did you hear what it was Ashiya?" Maou said it was obvious that he wasn't going to drop it.

"No sire, but he did say something."

"Fine, I said that I already know that and I don't need a lecture from you of all people." I relented, Maou looked skeptical and Ashiya gasped.

"How dare you disrespect our lord who humbly allows you to live here and feed you?" Maou looked annoyed.

"But I thought I heard you say something about..." he started

"Just drop it! Okay." I yelled and turned back to the computer. It seems my outburst shocked them into silence. That's a first.

"Luci? Is everything... okay?" Maou asked hesitantly. I scowled

"Don't call me that! And everything is fine." I said as my cheeks heated from the name and frustration. I decided they won't leave me be so I went into my cardboard box for what little privacy I could have, but I didn't want to sleep my dreams haven't been pleasant before but they seemed to hit me much worse lately so I hadn't been sleeping lately. Please just leave me alone. It wasn't long till I unfortunately fell into a fitful slumber regardless of my wishes.


	3. Confusion

A/N Alright this is just a quick note saying that I sadly don't own the devil is a part timer and that my updates will be slower cause school is beginning to start back up. See you next time my readers ^.^

Maou pov:

 _What was that all about?_ I was a little more than surprised at Urushihara's outburst and I think Ashiya was too. I walked over to him and whispered

"Did something happen while I was at work?"

" I don't think so sire, at least not while I was here but maybe something happened while the hero Emilia dragged me out of the house."

"You went out?" I asked surprised that he'd leave Urushihara here alone and willingly go with Emi.

"Yes Emilia threatened me see her friend Rika or she would burn all our coupons sire." I sighed. _So if anything happened we won't know unless he tells us. Damn it!_ I then sat down to eat as did Ashiya; I could hear Urushihara's slowed breathing, which meant he had managed to fall asleep. Dinner was heavy with silence.

"Sire?" Ashiya said as he placed his chopsticks down.

"What is Ashiya?" He glanced over to the cardboard box that lay next to the laptop.

"Do you think he's just acting this way to get us to purchase something for him later or better dinners?" I paused. _That could be true seeing in how he complains about it all the time, but I don't think that's it after all he had muttered something about death..._ I sighed

" I can see where you'd get that idea but I don't think so, if that was the case don't you think he would have tried this idea long ago, besides him hiding what he has to say is a little odd for him even if he's acting." Ashiya sighed

"Let's ask him in the morning sire. Maybe he will be in a better mood by then." I nodded in agreement and began to get ready for bed. I was having issues falling asleep; my mind was still stuck on why Urushihara was acting this way _. I need to stop worrying about this. I have work in the morning_. A small whimper brought me out of my complaints. I sat up and looked around trying to see where it came from. I first looked at Ashiya but he seemed to be sleeping perfectly fine. I heard another small whimper as I turned to Urushihara. _Is he having a bad dream?_ I took a look into Urushihara's box and saw that he was curled in on himself. I was tempted to wake him up but he'd probably yell at me for waking him up. I decided that he'll be okay; _after all he's a demon general he can handle some bad dreams...right?_ _If this happens again I'll wake him up or talk to him about it._


	4. Which Is The Nightmare?

A/N just a quick disclaimer and a small thanks to all who have followed/fav'd ^.^

 _Luci's Nightmare begins:_

I was running, from what I couldn't exactly remember. The sky was dark and red filled with black smoke and ash and the ground looked like a battle field. Bodies lay broken or burnt all around staining the once brown dirt road red. I had my wings out but by now they had holes where arrows had punched through and bones were shattered from them, well at least as far as I can tell.

"Escape is futile, young morning star." a voice rang out and I felt like the voice was familiar to me. I didn't have long to figure out who it was because the figure ended up appearing in front of me. My eyes widened.

"No." I whispered it was Michael. His white wings were spread out and he had a silver sword in his right hand.

"Lucifer. You will pay for your betrayal against god!" He yelled and pointed the sword towards my neck. And to think we had been good friends...I scowled

"I had my own reasons for leaving him Michael, the only thing I did was leave to correct the corruption of god's church. It was all of you pretentious assholes who blew it out of proportion and made me the bad guy!" I yelled.

"So joining Satan's side was helping the church of God?!" He shouted back. _Like_ _that_ _was my original intention_ I was getting frustrated with him.

"Michael, I only left to his side when you all persecuted me for doing what I thought would help the humans. I loved them and I loved god, do you really think I would do all this to hurt them? I only wanted to help" I tried to reason with him.

"Help them? HELP THEM?! You murdered thousands of innocent creations of God!"

"They committed hundreds of corrupt crimes! Things like murder and adultery, I couldn't stand by and let those things continue! "I replied instantly. I was hurt by his words, couldn't he see my side of things. Most of them had completely abandoned me when I objected god and refused to bow to people so corrupt, even when I had a plan to help get rid of those who corrupted the ones that were good. It would surprise many but I didn't hate humans, not originally at least, I simply hated the fact that there were ones who would drive their world to the point of destruction, I didn't want to bow down to them when they were new and had no knowledge of what to do, I even understood how people made mistakes, after all I did the same, we aren't as perfect as the humans led themselves to believe we were. The conversation ended as Michael thrust his weapon towards me. I quickly pulled out my energy sword and countered but I knew I didn't have long. I was too weakened and if Michael flew I was at a disadvantage. The battle continued as we parried and blocked and I was beginning to lose steam. I had been too hurt from the previous battles. And inevitably I slipped. Michael thrust his sword forward and hit me in the chest. I felt pain explode from my chest. I felt my hands grip the blade and blood drip from my chin. When I was able to focus my vision back onto Michael he looked shocked that he had hit me. I smirked as the numbness began to fill my being.

"What are you smirking about?" He yelled with a slight waver in his voice.

"Because... Even god's protector... An angel none the less...Can be tainted by lust... b-blood lust that is. Besides...this...this'll s-stop..." I couldn't continue and coughs racked my body. Michael looked shocked and upset. _Probably because he doesn't want his image tainted._

"What... What will this violence stop?" I couldn't answer; I felt that I was already slipping away. My hands dropped to my sides and I began to have tunnel vision.

"Lucifer. Lucifer, answer me! Lucifer?!" He yelled frantically. I barely registered him removing the blade and shaking me

"S-sorry. I've... B-been a fool..."" I whispered.

"Luci! Come on!" He pleaded

"I-I still need you, I'm sure God would forgive you... so please, hold on." _why was he so concerned?_ _If anything he should be happy I'm out of his way._ I wouldn't admit it but it hurt me to have to fight someone I considered to be a brother but, I never got much say in things. I felt a pull on me as it finally faded to black and silence became the only thing I heard.

***** Nightmare end****

I awoke with a gasp and my hand reached towards the part of my chest where I had been stabbed. I was panting and sweat tricked down my face. I choked back a sob, _why_ _of all times did I dream of that. Because even then he cared for trash like_ _you_. I shook my head and began to leave my "bed."

"Urushihara get up! I won't let you sleep the day away!" I sighed and put on my mask.

"What do you want Ashiya?" I muttered

"What I want is for you to stop being a lazy unreliable NEET." he said placing his hands on his hips. I just shrugged and went to my laptop. _"I-I still need you!"_ Michael's voice sounded out in my head and I stiffened and stood up _. I- I need to get out of here... It's too easy for me to remember it all...I refuse to break down in front of someone who couldn't care less about me._

"Where do you think you're going?" I hadn't realized I had begun to move towards the door.

"Out." I replied. Ashiya grabbed my arm.

"You can't do that, you're still a wanted criminal, or did you forget that you destroyed a bridge." he reprimanded'"

"It'd be hard to forget with you and Maou reminding me every ten seconds." I snapped ripping my arm out of his grasp and storming out of the house.

"GET BACK HERE NEET!" He yelled but I ignored him. I ran _"please don't do this._ " Michael's voice sounded again and I felt tears prick in my eyes. I don't want to remember anymore. It always hurts me. I bumped into someone but I didn't notice anything but the magenta hair as I ran as far as I could. I just couldn't handle it all right now. And for me, being cooped up just wasn't helping. I stopped when I felt rain on my head. I stopped and began to breathe heavily. It seemed like god hated me, not much of a surprise but still. I say that because a heavy downpour began. I walked over to an alley that seemed mostly out of the way and sat down. I craned my neck towards the sky _. I bet they're glad I'm gone_. The dull words ring through my head. I wrapped my arms around my knees and placed my head between them. I decided I'll try to think things through here; no one I know will bug me and offer their biased opinion. _Life sucks..._


	5. The Search Begins

Hello my lovely readers, thanks to all those who have followed and Favorited, I figured I'd update while I was sick at home. Hope you enjoy ^.^ also I don't own the devil is a part timer.

Emi's pov:

I was walking to Devil's Castle after I left my house. I had to ask the king Satan if he knew what was going on with Lucifer but first I was going to make a quick stop by the Devil's Castle. He was acting strange, well stranger than usual and if anyone would know what was going on it would be him. I was just about there when I heard yelling

"GET BACK HERE YOU NEET!" _That sounds like Alciel_. I was about to yell and ask what was going on when Lucifer bumped into me as he ran. _Why was he running? And where those... Tears in his eyes?_ I was stunned for a moment. _Why would **Lucifer** , a highly regarded demon general be crying? _ I decided to ask Alciel seeing as Lucifer was long gone and I wasn't about to run in heels. I quickly walked up to their door and saw a confused and frustrated Alciel standing by the door

"Can't control your own pests?" I mocked. All Alciel did was sigh

"What do you want now Emilia? I'm not in the mood to deal you and a moody Urushihara."

"What happened anyway? Last I checked he wasn't allowed out of the house." I said hiding how confused I was with curiosity. Alciel looked torn

"I don't know exactly, one moment he was fine next he was bolting out of the house..." Alciel finally said. I was shocked, while Lucifer was known for his moodiness he had never been so upset that he was willing to leave his laptop behind and leave the comforts of home.

"Are you going to go and look for him?" I asked.

"I'm sure the ungrateful brat will be crawling back to the devil's castle soon. After all we still have his laptop" Alciel said but it was obviou hero like me that he wasn't convinced by his own words. I paused and thought of an idea.

"How about I go and get Satan to look for Lucifer, along with Suzuno, and Chiho while you stay here in case he comes home. We both know that we shouldn't trust him to be out there by him, he'll probably get himself lost or hurt easily" I said looking back to where I had seen him run off. It was obvious that Alciel didn't want to disturb his lord. Eventually he sighed.

" I hate the fact that I agree with you _"Hero"_ but it would be in everyone' best interests to find him as soon as possible, even if his lord loses some of his precious hours at work" I nodded and went to Suzuno's door and knocked. She opened up the door soon after.

"Oh, hero Emilia you look frazzled. Is something the matter?" she looked at me with confusion and all I nodded

"Lucifer seems to have run away so in getting you, Maou, and Chiho to help look for him before he gets arrested" I was kind of annoyed that I was even wasting my time on Lucifer but I was uneasy about his sudden run, I mean this is the kid who would rather be on his computer than get up to do anything, let alone run Besides what kind of hero would just let a demon general run off without some sort of investigation

"give me just a minute Emilia and then we should go get the others" Suzuno shut the door but a minute later she came out wearing her exact same kimono, though I knew she changed. She shut the door and we began our walk to McRonalds. Most of the walk was silent and we just glanced around seeing if we spotted him. We weren't even half way there when it began to rain and I scowled. _Of course it rains now, that lazy demon better be grateful..._ Suzuno pulled out an umbrella

"Here, I remembered that the paper had said something about the oncoming storm so I came prepared."

"Thanks, man this sucks. Of all the days he decides to make a brake for it"

"Yes it does seem that way, but at least we have almost arrived" I nodded and saw the McRonalds up ahead. When we opened the door the place was surprisingly empty. Both Maou and Chiho noticed us right away.

"Hi Suzuno, hi Emi, what can I get you today?" she spoke cheerfully before I could answer Suzuno spoke up

"It seems that Urushihara has fled the devil's castle and Ashiya requires our assistance to help find him before he gets himself into trouble" When Maou heard of Urushihara's escape his eyes widened and he slammed his hands down on the counter.

"He did what?" Maou sounded angry and annoyed, this time I replied

"He ran off, I was going to go and check on him and your servant but he bumped past me. I didn't think it was him at the time so I didn't stop him" I shrugged as I said the last bit

"Why didn't you think it was him Emi?" Even though Chiho was the one who spoke up everyone seemed to be asking the same confusion

"Well..." I don't know why I was so reluctant to say that I saw him crying, but I eventually spat it out " it's because he was running and because he was crying... or at least it looked like it" I got a few confused looks

"He... was crying?" Suzuno asked surprised I nodded.

"So do you guys think you can get off work early to help us track him down?" I focused my gaze back on them and I saw hem nod.

"yeah I'll go talk to Ms. kisaki and see if she can find two people to cover for us so we can go look, that okay with you Chiho?" Maou said as he began to take his hat off he looked to Chiho for confirmation.

"Sure Mr. Maou!" Chiho said nodding her head and Maou left while Chiho went to change. Chiho came back first and then Maou in his own clothes.

"She said it was fine but we should be quick about it, the storm is getting worse" Although Satan was acting calm and collected I could tell he was worried. He handed Chiho an umbrella and we began to make or way to the front of the store. We walked outside and I jumped slightly at the sudden crash of lightning.

"Emi, do you know where Ashiya is searching?" Maou said as he looked to me. I shook my head

"He's not looking, I told him to stay at the house so if Lu- Urushihara goes back home he wouldn't be completely alone" I ran a hand through my hair. _I've got to get better at their other names._ I thought offhandedly. Maou nodded his head.

"Makes sense..." he paused and looked around "since we have no idea where he would have gone why don't we split up so we cover more ground? it would make finding him easier and we could me back up at the Devil's castle if we find him or if it gets too late" I thought about this and I hated the fact that I had to agree, there was no reason for all of us to go together if we had no idea where he would be.

"That's a great idea Mr. Maou! How about I go north, you go west, Suzuno goes south, and Emi go east. That way we cover all four directions?"

"Sounds like a good idea fair Chiho" Suzuno said.

"Keep your phones on in case we find him" Maou said as he began to go west. We each went our direction and I scowled as I remembered I didn't have an umbrella. I quickly went and bought one and began my search.

 **"URUSHIHARA?!"** I called out into the rain covered streets.

Hello my lovely readers, thanks to all those who have followed and Favorited, I figured I'd update while I was sick at home. Hope you enjoy ^.^ also I don't own the devil is a part timer.


	6. High And Low

A/N I know I usually put this at the end but I won't just this time, anyway I just wanted to let you all know that with school and my part in the play ( I'm a detective ^.^) my updates might be super slow so I hope you guys will wait, I'll try and get stuff up asap. But to make up for it I wrote a really long chapter so without further ado, btw thanks to all of you who have voted, and reviewed I really appreciate it guys~

Chiho pov:

"MR. URUSHIHARA?!"

I cupped my hand over my mouth to make the call sound louder. I was walking and thinking about our current problem. As I was walking I hummed a merry tune to keep myself busy. _I can't believe that Mr. Urushihara would run away! I mean he's so lucky that he gets to hang with Mr. Maou allll day and it's not like they're bad company they're so nice! Maybe he just went out for some food that wasn't noodles or convenience store pork bowls ... no, that couldn't be it. After all Emi said that he was crying. Maybe he just got tired of being cooped up..._ I paused for a minute; looking around before continuing on my search. _Still... he shouldn't have gone and run away without any notice, he's got Mr. Maou all worried about him and everyone out looking for him in this horrible weather. I mean, he's not that bad but the guy did kidnap me and almost kill me, he hurt Ashiya and he hurt Mr. Maou really badly too... But he also helped us defeat Sariel and he even betrayed Olba to help us stop that mean angel from destroying earth._ I sighed all of this wasn't getting me anywhere, as far as I could tell it was more important to look for Mr. Urushihara than for me to wonder about his motives. The rain and the wind had begun to pick up as well. _What a storm... I hope Mr. Urushihara has somewhere to take cover and that we found him soon so we could get out of the weather before someone gets sick_ .I saw in the corner of my eye some black feathers that were falling and being carried by the rough wind. My head snapped towards that direction. _Could it be?!_ I felt hope surge in my heart, ever since I heard he had left me had felt like there was this sort of unease... I was hoping that if I found him that I would be able to dismiss that thick air but when I looked up to see if I could see Urushihara, I found what had caused the feathers I felt a pang of disappointment and the worry come back almost immediately.

"Oh... it's just a crow..." I said glumly as my shoulders slumped. _Looks like I'll have to keep looking._ I got a determined expression and continued looking for the fallen angel; Mr. Maou was depending on me after all! But as time went by things were looking grim. I was cold, tired, and hungry. I felt my phone buzz and saw that it was Emi. I told her that my parents were probably getting worried and that I had to head home. As I was walking I sighed. _I hope poor Mr. Urushihara is going to be okay..._

Suzuno pov:

"GOOD URUSHIHARA?"

I yelled and looked down an alley. _Where could he be?_ I thought in mild worry. _I wonder what could have ailed him to make him retreat from his dwelling. Could he be doing this to convince the others for some sort of new device that he desires? Or maybe it's more, Hero Emilia did say that he was crying... but if that's the case why was he crying, what had disturbed the demon general to the point of leaving his dwelling..._ My thoughts trailed of as they were beginning to circle back around, I wouldn't know anything till I found him so I continued my search down the road with a new sense of determination. but even as I searched, for some reason I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, but I swiftly shook the feeling off and turned my focus back to the task at hand. The rain fall hadn't stopped and I braced myself against the chilling blast of wind that continued to blow. I shivered and curled in on myself slightly as I kept the umbrella overhead. I placed a hand to cup my mouth to call out for him again

"GOOD URUSHIHARA?!" I waited for a moment and waited if I saw or heard anything, but all I heard was the heavy pounding of the rain on the streets and the sound of the gusts of wind. I shifted my gaze to sweep the street again. _Where could he be? it's not like he has enough magic to do anything so how was it that I, an assassin for the inquisition, was having such a hard time finding a person who should've stood out like sore thumb compared to the humans here? Is he just not here then? OR has he returned home?_ I furrowed my brow and bit my lip, now wasn't the time to get discouraged after all the others could've found him by now... Or he at least found cover from the weather. I forced myself through the wind's powerful blasts and continued my way down the road. I surprisingly got a text from Emi and we decided to meet at the Devil's castle. I was surprisingly worried; Good Sadao's text worried me. _You won't be lost forever good Urushihara, someone will find you soon... I hope..._

 _Emi Pov:_  
 _"_ LU-URUSHIHARA?! Where the hell are you demon?"  
I growled out as I looked for the demon general. My mood was worsening as the weather did. I had been out here for at least a few hours and I was at my wits end. The fact that I was just a little bit worried about the lazy bum didn't help my annoyance either. I sighed and felt a shiver run down my spine as the wind basically made the stupid umbrella Maou gave me useless. I was soaked to the bone. _That demon better be pretty damn great full that he's got not only the king of hell and a high ranked assassin looking out for him but he's got me, the HERO of all people looking for him and worried about his wellbeing. I swear, whatever/ whoever has upset him so much is going to get the worst beating from me, and then I'll slay the demon again just for causing me this much trouble... Or maybe I should thank him for bothering and annoying Satan and his general... I'll probably do both._ I let out a very "heroic" yelp as I felt one of my heels snap. I waved my arms around to try and balance myself but the effort was useless as I felt myself face plant into the ground, right into a puddle. _Today is sooo not my day..._ I let out a groan of pain as I collided with the ground. _I'm so done with you storm._ I heard thunder clap as I picked myself back up from the ground. I moved to a sitting position as I pulled out my phone . _HOLY- I_ read the time and it said 9:00, we've been out here for more than just a few hours... We've been out here for like 7 hours! _No wonder I'm so cold... And tired. I think we should call it quits for tonight... There was no way we'd get anything done if the weather possibly gets worse and I'm pretty sure by this point they would've texted if they ground him. I have no doubt that everyone's exhausted._ I bit my lip and picked up my phone. I felt bad about stopping like this for some reason, like I was abandoning him but... There's no way we can continue to look for him like this, it simply won't work. I texted the message to every one

Me: " why don't we head back, it's getting late and the storm doesn't seem to be letting up, we can look tomorrow if he doesn't show up tonight. Besides he's probably taken shelter somewhere."  
Chiho: "you're probably right Emi; I have to head back soon anyway... My mom wouldn't want me out much later..."  
 _Suzuno:_ "let the rest of us meet back up at "

Just as I was about to type a reply, Maou texted.

 _Maou_ _:_ "he's gone... Something's happened to Lucifer"  
 _What? What does he mean? Does that mean he's found Lucifer?_  
 _Suzuno:_ "good Sadao , does that mean you've found him?"  
 _Maou:_ " I'll explain later, why don't we go to the Devils castle, that way we can get warm and... Discuss our next plan of action"

 _I know it's only over text but something seems off about this_

Me: " alright, let's meet there"

And with the message sent I took my shoes off and carried them on the opposite side my purse was as I made my way back to the Devil's castle. To day I was worried and confused would be an understatement. _What's going on..._

 _?Pov:_  
I saw the purple haired menace right in front of me. _This couldn't have been a better opportunity, this is just the distraction I need to get him without bringing too much attention to my self._ I laughed internally, _this was going to be so easy._  
"Hey traitor!" I yelled to get his attention and I watched as he turned around to look for me. When his eyes landed on me they widened tree times their size and I had to keep myself from laughing. _He looks ridiculous!_  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded as he glared at Me.  
" why would I tell the likes of you? As far as I'm concerned you're the filth beneath my feet at best." I mocked. He glared at me and opened his mouth to reply when I used my powers to disappear. When I reappeared in front of him he let out a yelp of surprise and took a step back.  
" W-What the hell man?" He asked and this made my smirk only grow. I grabbed his arm.  
" what are you doing?! Didn't you learn the last time we kicked your ass?" He yelled as he tried to tug his arm out of my grasp. _Like I need a reminder!_ This made me annoyed really annoyed. The grip on his arm tightened and The Morning star's face looked more and more desperate to get away.  
" I wouldn't provoke the one with all the power now would I, Morning Star?"  
"Let. Me. Go." He yelled each yank getting more for he put behind It.  
" now why would I do that? Especially when I put all the effort into finding you~" I taunted and I began to conjure a spell using some of my celestial powers.  
" j-just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled and looked frantic. _It seems that this little puff ball knows what I'm doing~_ Soon enough I had us transported away from here. _Just_ _Like I thought, way too easy._ I stood there for a moment with a smirk on my face and I was surprised to see that Lucifer had been knocked unconscious by the spell.  
"Good work, any... Mishaps?" a deeper voice called out.  
" it all went according to plan... _Olba_ "

Maou Pov:

"URUSHIHARA?"

I yelled hopping that my voice cut through the wind enough for the possibility to be heard. _I can't believe he ran off. What could've disturbed his demon general so much to the point that he was willing to run away, and out in a storm like this. The human weather reporters had been saying this would be the storm of a century._ I scowled as I called out again  
"URUSHIHARA?" Each moment I heard silence only made my worry grow. For all I know someone could've kidnaped him or taken advantage of him! _I should've paid more attention to him..._ I began to think back to the night before, _something had been off with Lucifer but I had ignored it, assuming that it was only his moodiness; I even ignored how distressed he was in a nightmare..._ I pulled at my hair in frustration. _How could I have been so stupid! I said I looked out for my subordinates but look how much of a great job I did there._ I suppressed a shiver as a surprisingly strong blast of wind hit me. I heard thunder boom and I flinched, _we have to find him soon._ I looked around seeing if I could see anything but it was hard to look past the rain and the longer I was out her the less daylight we would have to find him, practically everything was against us. The longer the search went the more I found myself panicking. _What if we never find him...? Or what if we do and don't want to come home... Or what if-_ I shook my head. _No, I shouldn't think like that, I just have to hope for the best._ As I continued my search I heard a yell.  
"Let me go!" _Could it be?!_ I ran towards the sound. _Please let him be okay._ I found myself running down alleyways and heard another yell, this time it was louder than before.  
"J- Just Leave me the hell alone!" I heard a familiar voice yell and I felt the panic that had been quelled rise again. _What's got him?_ I ran with a renewed vigor. _I'll be there soon Luci._ My feet slammed on the ground and I could see light down at the end of the alleyway. When I got there I felt my heart drop right along with my umbrella. All I saw was a few black feathers and Lucifer's PASTA lying cracked and useless on the ground. I saw a single white feather float down as well. My mind went numb. I went on autopilot as I Read and answered the texts. I didn't even register the fact I was walking home. All that was ringing though my head was that _he's gone,_ _I couldn't save him... and that it might be entirely my fault._ Tears dripped down my face. _No... No! Nonononono. I-it can't be... H-he's... He's gone..._


	7. The Shadow That Walks The Streets

A/N the usual disclaimer and my author's note is down at the botom this time cause its a little long

Luci pov

After a while I finally convinced myself to get up and move out of the storm. There was no point in me sitting there contemplating why I hate me and my life if I would get sick from being outside. Before long time began to blend together and I felt my limbs groan in protest as I began to move. _What's the point in moving though? It's not like you can go home, they obviously don't want you there and..._ I shook my head. It was bad enough I had to remember my fight with Michel; I didn't want to think of why else not to return home. I numbly stood up and stretched my wings and I winced at hearing them pop. I folded them back up and ran a hand through my wet hair. _I should keep moving, even with the almost impossible chance of them looking for me I should find somewhere safer to spend the night. I'd rather not get something like pneumonia or the flu just because I was having my own shitty pity party..._ I began to walk down some of the streets that were more out of the way and I looked to the sky with a sad smile. _Looks like the sky is crying for me too..._ I thought bitterly. Even though I was walking, my legs felt like they were weighed down by lead. When I lowered my head to look at the streets, everything seemed so dull, even the few bright colors that should've stood out seemed to blur and have a filter on them. The storm was beginning to get worse each moment that passed. A strong gust of wind blew and shook my thin frame slightly. I was shivering at this point, my clothes were practically soaked and the wind was making it so that it felt freezing.

"Stupid fucking storm..." I grumbled as another violent shutter racked my body. My dulled violet eyes roamed the barren streets. I don't know why but I was suddenly hit with this overwhelmingly strong feeling of loneliness. _I feel alone..._ I thought upset and right on cue the other part of me replied back. _That's because you are, idiot. That's what you've always been. Were you really foolish enough to believe that they cared for you? Once you fell everyone left you. Why would you think demons would be any different? They realized the trash that you were and wanted to save themselves the trouble of dealing with you as a rogue. The only time they ever wanted you was because they could use you, as a tool, a weapon, a place holder... it never stops, they never cared and you know it. Now that you have no place here, you're useless to them._ As much as I wanted to stop the tidal wave of self-pity that was unleashed but no matter what I did it wouldn't stay back. _Look at you, you're pitiful_. I sighed and I ran a hand through my wet hair. _What was the point?_ My steps continued to feel heavy and another blast of wind assured me that flying home wouldn't be an option. As I walked my mind wandered back toward my time in heaven and what let up to my... my fall. _"I-I still need you, I'm sure God would forgive you... so please, hold on..."_ Michael's voice rang out in my head again. _It's too late for me though, I don't need to be forgiven but... I don't think I can hold on anymore. The weight is just becoming too much and I don't know if locking things up like I have is something I can do anymore._ I turned down an alley and continued my search for shelter. If I were to describe my state of mind I would go with black hole, because every hope just tends to get sucked up. For once I was cursing my "humanity". I'll be honest and say that I don't need this but honestly who cares, my complaining won't help. I'll find a way to lock it all back up, I had to...

Suddenly I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end and my heart pick up speed. _Was someone watching me?_ I was about to turn around when I heard a _very_ familiar voice call out.

"Hey _traitor_!" He sounded smug, like he had already won some game I wasn.t aware of. I turned around with a glare but even with my annoyance I couldn't hide my surprise. _What the hell did he want?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, contempt barely hidden in my voice and I saw the winged prick have the nerve to look disgusted at my questioning him. I raised a brow in question.

"Why would I tell the likes of you? As far as I'm concerned you're the filth beneath my feet at best." He mocked, that smug look returning to his irritating face. I didn't feel like dealing with spot right now, I had enough on my plate as it is. Suddenly polka dot disappeared and I felt my pulse quicken again. _Where did he go?_ I turned my head in search of him but it was only when I looked back in front of me when I saw him again.

"W-What the hell man?" I stuttered as he forcefully grabbed my arm holding me in place for now. _Shit why the hell am I freaking out, we kicked this guy's butt before so why am I so wary of him now?_

"What are you doing?! Didn't you learn the last time we kicked your ass?" I stated as I tried to forcefully pull my arm out of his grasp. I saw his cold purple eyes hardened into a glare and his grip tightened on my arm more. I could feel the circulation being cut off. _When had he gotten so strong? The moon wasn't even out let alone full so he shouldn't have the power that I could feel coming off him_

"I wouldn't provoke the one with all the power now would I, Morning Star?" He stated and tilted his head, his blue hair covering part of his face.

"Let. Me. Go." I practically yelled as I tried desperately to pull my arm out of his grip. This was bad, really bad.

"Now why would I do that? Especially when I put all the effort into finding you~" He taunted and he had a chuckle in his voice. He found this funny? When I get my hands on- I suddenly felt the buildup of celestial powers and I knew whatever was about to go down wasn't good. Not with a power build up like he has at the moment.

"J-Just leave me the hell alone!" I shouted in an attempt to distract him. It didn't work. I felt the magic wrap around me and felt the ground begin to shift. I looked around desperately trying to find a way out. I had just spotted Maou running down an alley, with a desperate look on his face when the magic took us away. When we arrived I could feel my energy draining, transporting took a lot of energy from both parties if done incorrectly or rushed and because I had already wasted a lot of energy outside and was weak from the storm and lack of food I could feel my consciousness slowly begin to fade. But not before I saw and heard who Sariel brought me to.

"Good work, any... Mishaps?" a deeper but unmistakable voice called out. I barely felt the shiver that ran down my spine as I recognized who that was

"It all went according to plan... _Olba_ " he said in reply and it was with that I blacked out; leaving the conscious world for one that would give me a blissful break from the world, if only for a little while.

A/N So now our kidnapper's identity has been revealed, did any of you lovely people expect the twist or guess who I was talking about?  
( I didn't put many hints now that I look back on it though *sweat drops*)? Also just wanted to say thanks to all those who've Favorited/followed/reviewed so far, I appreciate the feedback on what I can improve and stuff. And also a shout out to CupcakeGangsta and a guest who pointed out a mistake I make in uploading ( new author is still getting used to website system :3) so I will see you next time, till then read on~


	8. The Catchup Game

A/N Hey guys! I'm not dead, sorry this took so long. I had started the chapter a while ago but I hit writer's block, I ended up deleting what I had and changing the pov for this chapter, Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and fav/review. Also as much as i wish i dont own the devil is a part timer.

Emi pov:  
As I was walking home I could barely contain my worry, let alone dread. _What did he mean by Lucifer's gone?_ _Did Maou find him and Lucifer simply ran off... Again._ I shivered as I got closer to the Devil's castle, the storm hadn't let up at all so I was pretty much like a drenched cat. _Thank god that I'm close. I don't think my feet could handle much more walking._ I began to walk up the stairs making sure to be careful considering the fact I fall every time. I was just about to get to the top when I felt my feet slip. _Nooooooo! I was so close!_ I felt myself fall backward and I closed my eyes anticipating my fall. I felt myself hit each of the stairs until I fell into something relatively wet and kind of... Warm? I winced and looked up and saw that it was Maou that caught me and I felt a blush of embarrassment. I was about to yell at him when I noticed he looked... To put it simply he looked like something the cat dragged in. This made the uneasiness that I had managed to temporarily forget return with a vengeance. _Did Lucifer say something to make him this way? Or did something happen to Lucifer?_ I didn't notice that I had been staring at him till his voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Ummm Emi? Could get off now?"

I felt heat rise to my cheeks... Again. _I need to stop letting him see me like this!_ I hurriedly got off.

"Shouldn't you have been the one who let go first, Satan?! Or are you just a pervert." I said and put my hands on my hips as he pulled a face.

" hey if I let you go you probably would have fallen with the way you looked so dazed!" He said in slight annoyance

" wait... Why aren't you wearing shoes? You're practically asking to fall"

I glared and crossed my arms with a slight pout.

" it's not my fault you disastrous face is distracting, besides its not like I wanted the heel on my shoe to break." I retorted and Maou just sighed

"Look Emi I'm not in the mood for this so let's just get inside before someone gets sick." Maou said, sounding annoyed. I frowned at this. _Lucifer's disappearance is really bothering him isn't it?_ I gave a small nod.

"For once your right" I spat and then we turned to walk inside. Once we opened the door and I got up the stairs, safely this time, I saw that Alciel and Suzuno were there with a worried and pacing Alciel walking around the small room.  
" good Ashiya, they will return with Lucifer any minute." Suzuno said and I saw Maou wince at the statement. I knocked on the door and all three heads turn to us. Suzuno stood up looking worried and a questioning look in her eyes.  
" Hey guys, we're back..." I said to break the silence.  
"Sire you're back! You should've come home sooner, you could get ill." Alciel said and I sighed. It was obvious that Maou wasn't in the mood for his mother henning. Maou waved him off and took off his shoes before walking into the room.

"My health isn't the main problem right now." he said and I took my shoes off and sat by their makeshift table.

"Then what is?" I asked looking towards him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I found Urushihara..." he finally replied. To say I was confused by this would be an understatement. After all we had just spent all this time looking for him so why would finding him be a problem? I glanced around the room and noticed I wasn't the only one, it was written on their faces, plain as day. _What's going on with you Satan?_

"Where is he then? Did he think that hiding would get him out of a scolding?" Ashiya said. His question was ignored when Suzuno spoke up.

"um, Good Sadao was this not the point in our late night activities?" Suzuno questioned.

"Yes it was but that's not the problem, it's what happened to him that's the problem." he said, giving us nothing to work with on what was wrong.

"Spit it out then Satan, if your covering for him admit it. Don't be so vague." I snapped I wasn't the only one who was tired, wet, and worried. I'm pretty sure that everyone wanted to know what was going on at this point. Maou sent me a glare but answered anyway.

"Someone took him" he stated.

"Wait, as in someone bothered to kidnap him?" Ashiya asked and while he was trying to be rude and seem fine I could see the worry he was covering up.

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean, I-I don't even know who took him. I got there just as he was taken. All I know is that it was an angel. I saw the feathers when I got there." Maou replied seeming to deflate just a little bit more as he said that.

"There are a lot of angels back at Ente Isla but we know that Sariel is the only one in this dimension." I said thinking aloud.

"Yeah I thought of that too but with all the people getting through am not sure. It's not like I can sense his presence either so I can't track him like I could if they were using their magic. And I really don't think we should attack him outright without more evidence, we don't want another repeat of the fight we had with him without reason, people could get caught up in the crossfire and he might not even tell us anything if we force him."

"So what you're saying is that not only do we have the problem of Lucifer being kidnapped but also the fact that we have next to no idea that it is besides a hunch?" I said annoyed.

"It appears to be that way Emilia but we should make a plan, so that we could lure the information we require from him without him suspecting us..." Suzuno reasoned. The room got silent as everyone began to think of a plan. _Well, what would he even want with Lucifer? I would get it if it was Olba but he has been locked away for a while. I honestly doubt that it'd be revenge for leaving heaven, they weren't that close. There's another piece to this that we're missing and until we know we won't get anywhere... Now the question of how to draw him out... he is a pervert so maybe we could..._

"I might have an idea." I say suddenly, breaking the deafening silence of the room.

"And what might that be Emi?" Maou questioned. I didn't miss the hope in his eyes.

"Well Sariel is a huge pervert so why don't we use Chiho to lure him out. He did seem to have a... focus on her so it would be easy enough."

"You're suggesting we use Miss Chiho to achieve our goal?" Suzuno asked confused and a little disgusted, not that I blame her.

"I know, I don't like it either but she's the only person has shown an interest in that knows about Ente Isla. She's the only person we can trust to get this done. We'll defiantly have to convince her to do this. But If you guys can think of another way without using her then I'm all ears" I said. _I didn't like the thought of putting Chiho in the line of fire but we had to ensure that we get Lucifer back, because if Sariel does have him, theres no doubt in my mind that he would use Lucifer's weakness to his advantage._

" How do we even know your plan will work Emi?" Ashiya questioned looking suspicious.

"we dont but its all we got and theres no way we aren't going to at least try to save him." I stated confidently. _If nothing else, we at least owe him that..._

"I guess we'll have to go along with it." Maou said "why don't you go to Suzuno's house for the night and in the morning I'll see if I can get Chiho in on the plan" He suggested to me.

"Yeah whatever" I replied to him before looking over to Suzuno. "Is that okay with you?"

"It is fine Emilia, let us go it is getting late and I suspect tomorrow will be another long day." She said kindly before getting up to go to her house. I followed her and she pulled out a mat for me to sleep on as well as a change of clothes _. I hope Maou can get Chiho to agree…._ That was the last thought on my mind as I went to sleep for the night.


	9. The Morning After

A/N Hey guys thanks so much to all of you who have followed,Favorited, and commented. Sorry for the long wait but here's an update that ! meant to get up way earlier than 1 am on thanksgiving day... er day after I guess. Besides that, I don't own the devil is a part timer, as much as I wish I did. Hope you enjoy~

Luci pov:

 _Wham!_ I felt myself get slammed against the wall for the hundredth time. My ribs and wings were on fire along with the rest of my body. _When would this stop?_ I tried to raise my head to glare at my captors.

"Aw don't look so upset Lucifer, it makes you look like a kicked puppy" Sariel mocked as he held my chin between his fingers. Through my limited vision, my left eye had been swollen shut long ago, I could see him smiling. I would have to say that between the two of us he defiantly looked more demonic than I have in a long while. Seeing as my jaw was still broken I managed to spit onto his face. He frowned before slamming my head into the wall. I groaned in pain. That was the thing with angels fallen or not, they could inflict massive amounts of damage in a short amount of time and the problem was, even if Maou and the rest of them bothered to look for me, it could take those weeks. Olba and Sariel had moved their hideout and placed a detection shield over it so that you couldn't simply find it with magic.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to irritate me further. It'd be a shame if I broke you before we got to have any of the real fun I have planned" Sariel said in a low and sadistic voice. _I... I don't think I'll like whatever you have planned bastard._ I couldn't stop the slight shiver that passed through my spine. Sariel's grin somehow grew wider and he yanked the chains that kept me grounded. He leaned in real close before speaking again.

"Goodnight morning star~" After he finished speaking, before I could register what happened, he slammed his fist into my already disoriented mind and I felt the edges of unconsciousness begin to form and I felt my body slam to the ground with an audible thump. In the background I could hear his dark chuckle become sinister laughter that echoed through the room. _Please... help me... anyone..._

Maou pov:

It hadn't been easy getting me to sleep the night before, I mean could you blame me? Lucifer was not only missing but it was Sariel who took him and knowing him he wouldn't just lock Lucifer up, no he'd most likely take his anger out on him. _Geeze I need to calm down. Lucifer will be fine; we'll get to him in time. Besides worrying won't help me-er us, us find him._ I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I sat up. I looked around and saw that it was still pretty early, far too early for me to head to work. _Why do I even care so much? I mean yeah its okay to worry about him; there isn't anyone who isn't but... They slept fine. I can't understand why I can't just push the worry away long enough to stop feeling like I'm going to have a panic attack._ I shake my head and smell food. I look over and see Alciel cooking breakfast. _At least he's still normal_. I watch him for a moment before speaking up.

"what are you making for us today Alciel?" he jumps slightly when I speak and he turns around.

"Oh sire, I wasn't aware that you were up. I am making noodles from the leftovers that we still have from Suzuno." he replied as he put a hand over his heart.

"Sorry to scare you Alciel." I said as I stood up.

" you're fine sire. Don't worry about something so minuscule". He reassured me.

"Do you need any help with it?" I asked.

"No I think I have this covered, but would you mind waking up the girls and telling them breakfast will be ready in a matter of minutes?" he asked as he turned his head slightly to look at me. I nodded and walked out of the room and towards Suzuno's apartment. I knocked on her door and shouted.

"Time to get up; try not to take too long, Alciel has made breakfast for us!" It didn't take long before I heard an irritated response.

"Shut up Satan! It's too early to hear your obnoxious voice!" Emi yelled. I laughed slightly and walked back to the devil's castle.

"They should be ready soon." I informed Alciel. He nodded and I sat down at the table and began to think about our plan. _Sure we have the basics but there are things we need to work out, as well as a backup plan in case Sariel doesn't fall for it or if Chiho doesn't agree to the plan. That reminds me..._ I pulled out my phone and texted Chiho to meet us over here as soon as possible. It wasn't too long after I sat down did the door open up, reveling Suzuno and Emi. They had bags under their eyes and it gave away the fact that they probably got as much sleep as I did. I let out a small breath and waved.

"Good to see you awake." I said as they sat down at the table. Alciel waked over and put a bowl of noodles at each spot.

"So good Sadao, when are we going to initiate our plan?" Suzuno asked.

"We just have to wait for Chiho and ask her if she's willing to talk to and convince Sariel to tell her if he knows anything." I said and ran a hand through my hair. "Let's just eat and wait for Chiho, there's no point in worrying over the things we can't change at the moment, _Wow is I a hypocrite..._ I began to eat after saying that. The dark cloud of worry and silence hung over our heads regardless of our attempts to lighten the mood. It was when we were halfway through eating when we heard a knock on the door. Ashiya got up and opened the door.

"Oh Miss Sasaki, I'm glad you could join us." Ashiya said and opened the door wider for her to enter. She flashed a tired smile and walked in.

"So how did things go...? Did you guys find Urushihara?" she asked softly and she looked around only to see our solemn faces and I could see her expression sink as well.

"I take it no luck then... B-But hey don't worry Mr. Maou we'll find hi-" she started but I cut her off.

"No... That's the thing, he's been taken and we only have a vague idea on who it could have been and we need your help to get the information we need to find him." I said and she looked surprised and upset.

"W-What?! H-He's been taken?" She stuttered out as she sank down next to Emi. It took her a minute to register the other half of my sentence. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well we were think we could have you talk to Sariel. He might still be obsessed with you like the creepy perv that he is so it should be easy to get something out of him. I mean from what we know it definitely has to be an angel of some sort that took Lucifer." Emi said. Chiho sat there for a minute in thought. _Please let her agree..._


	10. Yes or a No

A/N: hey guys sorry this took so long, I was stuck on what I wanted to do with this chapter and where I wanted it to go buuuut here it is even if its not on Christmas like I intended. Also For those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! I hope you guys had a great Christmas. And thank you, everyone really for reading this story. It makes my day to see all the follows and favorites and the comments you guys make. Now the usual disclaimer of me sadly not owning the characters and only owning the plot and that's about it. carry on my lovely readers :3

Maou pov:

Along with everyone else, I sat in a tense silence as we waited for Chiho to answer. I was surprised when I heard her start to laugh.

"Of course I'll help Mr. Maou; Mr. Urushihara is my friend as well. I wouldn't want to sit back when there is a way to help him" she said kindly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you Chiho." I finally spoke as what she said registered in my head. She smiled for a moment before getting a serious look.

"Mr. Maou, when do we want to go question Sariel. I have a feeling the sooner we do it the better right?"

"Yes that would be correct Good Chiho you have a point." Suzuno piped in.

"Why don't we head out now? It's early enough and we'll still have time to find him if he's not at Suntuckey Fried Chicken." Alciel suggested.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with a demon like you but that's probably the best idea. The longer Lucifer is gone the more time they would have to move him and keep him hidden if he does have him that is..." Emi said with a matter of fact tone.

"Alright then let's get to finding Urushihara." I finally said, my mood looking up a bit. With everyone working together to find Urushihara there was no way we wouldn't find him. With that said everyone got up and we began to make our way over to Suntuckey. We were surprised though to find the building closed down and not a worker was in sight.

"what happened here" Chiho. asked as she looked at the "sorry we're closed" sign that hung in the window.

"I guess they're closed but, that seems way too convenient with Lucifer's disappearance if you ask me" Emi stated with her hands on her hips and I couldn't agree more. _But if they're closed where else would we be able to find Sariel and question him until we find him..._

"This may hinder our plans Good Sadao; we may need to split up again to look for him..." Suzuno suggested.

"We could do that or we can check out the room in the school that Lucifer originally appeared in, maybe we could find something there. At the very least we could find out if someone else has come to this realm and is working with Sariel" I stated, remembering when Lucifer had sent us out to get his PASTA game console from the room long ago.

"Good idea sire." Alciel said and the others agreed. This is what led us to following Chiho to her school. Unlike the last time we were here it was midday so the creepy atmosphere that the school had at night was completely absent, much to my relief. As we walked through the school the floor boards creaked and groaned under our weight and it made me wonder if the school would ever get that looked into. It didn't take long to find the room that Lucifer had stayed in and it was still looked like a disaster. There were wrappers from food everywhere and it was collecting dust in certain areas of the room. For a moment I thought my idea of finding anything useful here was a bust but we hadn't searched anything yet.

"Okay guys lets search the room for anything that could be helpful." I said before we began to fan out and search the room. As I was looking I felt myself get more frustrated as I found more and more wrappers. _There's got to be something here to help us...we can't lose our only other lead to finding Lucifer..._ I sighed as I picked up another piece of wrinkled paper. I was about to throw it away when I noticed writing on the paper. I slowly unfolded the paper to further inspect the writing. I noticed that it had a bunch of symbols on it along with a language I didn't recognize. I stood up and looked to see everyone still searching and they looked annoyed.

"Hey guys I think I found something..." I said, and this drew their attention.

"What did you find sire?"

"It's a paper with writing on it. It looks like it came from a journal or something so we might be able finds a journal with more writing. We can figure out what it says later." I replied and with that we went back to work taking extra time to make sure there wasn't anything we missed.

"I can't find a journal" Chiho said after a while.

"Maybe it's not here, maybe someone came and took it." Emi suggested and I couldn't disagree. That was definitely a possibility.

"Mr. Maou can we go now? We've been searching for a while and I don't think we will find much more. That and my legs hurt" Chiho said gently before sitting down in the middle of the room. When she did we heard a dull and hollow thunk. Chiho seemed just as surprised to hear the noise and looked down to see what was up.

"Good Sasaki, would you mind moving? I think there might be a false bottom where you're sitting"

"Ahh okay Suzuno" Chiho replied before getting up. Suzuno walked over before crouching and running her hands on the floor. By this point the rest of us had made our way over to where they were and waited. When Suzuno found the lining and pulled it up. Inside the hole was a small purple journal that looked tattered and worn.

"I think we've found a lead..." I said


	11. Author's note, sadly

Hey guys, this is hopefully going to be the only author's note that I have to do on a separate chapter and for those who this bothers, sorry, I just wanted to ask those of you who have Favorited and followed this story to go to stories/53910?utm_source=shared_web and vote on this story for a writing contest on inkitt. I wont push this or whatever I just wanted to announce that I was entering and all, cause I want to improve my writing and I'm hoping this would help me and all. Love you guys and like I said, sorry that this isn't a chapter and just me promoting the story.


End file.
